Music of Love
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Gakuen alice is the school for the talents, smart, rich and beautiful. There is two groups of three, that are entirely different from each other. There is the girl group. Mikan the nerd, Hotaru the rich blackmailer and Permy the beautiful show off. The boy group. Natsume the hot, Ruka the animal lover and Koko the talent of mind reading. MxN HxR PxK (Music/ love/ school)
1. Chapter 1

hey guys! this is my 4th Gakuen Alice fanfic! plz review!

* * *

It was a normal day in Gakuen alice. Gakuen alice is the school for the talents, smart, rich and beautiful. There is two groups of three, that are entirely different from each other. There is the girl group. Mikan the nerd, Hotaru the rich blackmailer and Permy the beautiful show off. The boy group. Natsume the hot, Ruka the animal lover and Koko the talent of mind reading.

Mikan's P.O.V

I quickly ran to the school gates, where I have to meant my two best friends. I was super late. As I ran down the hall way, the students were giving me dirty looks. I was the poor, ugly nerd. I held my glasses as I ran, because if they fell off there would be hell to pay. As I finally reached the gate. Hotary was glaring at me and she pulled something from behind her back. It was her infamous Baka Gun. I was dead. I ran towards Permy and used her as a shield. "Owwww" she cried. Her nose was red and a drop of blood feel. "No! I have to get my nose surgery done all over again!" she yelled at me. She pulled out her massive make up bad and packed make up on her nose. All of a sudden the famous boys appeared. Natsume, My enemy, Ruka, Hotaru's new victim and Koko who somehow reveals all of Permy's plastic surgery secrets. Permy quickly hid behind me and I sighed. Natsume walked up to me. "Hello, Polka" I glared at him. He had given me that name in kindergarten, when he saw my inder wear: polka dots. " Stop calling me that! I wear lace now!" I yelled and then I blushed at what I said. "Lacey… is doesn't suit your childish personality, Polka." I was fuming. I hate that jerk. I stormed off with Permy following. Hotaru pulled out her Baka gun and shot them down unconscious.

Normal P.O.V

Mikan, Hotaru and Permy arrived at their singing company. At school they may be losers, but outside school they were idols and admired by their enemies. One of their managers Tsubasa Andō, told them to get changed. They had two managers. There group consist of 6 six members. Three girls and three boys. Misaki Harada, Tsubasa's girlfriend and manger of the boys, walked in. the boys were already in their costume and mask. The girls don't know their real identity and it makes the fans wild. The boy with raven hair and red eyes is called Crimson and he is paired with Sakura, Mikan. The boy with blonde hair and blue eyes is called Pyon and he is paired with Violet, Hotaru. And the boy with sandy blonde hair and brown hair is called Zero and is paired with Beauty, Permy. They make the Band Unknown.

The tree girls came out of the changing room. Mikan was wearing a black mask, a red short dress, black knee high socks and black boots. Hotaru was awearing a black mask, long purple shirt and black leggings with black shoes. Permy was wearing a long green dress with her black mask. Crimson had a black mask, a red shirt and black jeans. Pyon has a black mask, a black singlet and purple jeans. Zero Is wearing a black mask, a long sleeved green shirt and black shorts. "OK! You guys look wonderful. Now it's time to get you out on stage. Crimson and Sakura you are the singers. Violet you are on your weird invention. Pyon your on guitar. Beauty and Zero you guys are dancing." said a excited Tsubasa.

The group walked onto stage. (normal writing Crimson and_ this for Sakura_.** This for both)**

I don't know where I'm at

I'm standing at the back

And I'm tired of waiting

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing.

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

**Not ready to let go**

**Cause then I'd never know**

**What I could be missing**

**But I'm missing way too much**

**So when do I give up what I've been wishing for.**

_I shot for the sky_

_I'm stuck on the ground_

_So why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down_

_I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?_

_Never know why it's coming down, down, down._

_Oh I am going down, down, down_

_I can't find another way around_

_And I don't want to hear the sound, of losing what I never found._

I shot for the sky

I'm stuck on the ground

Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down

I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?

I'll never know why it's coming down, down, down.

**I shot for the sky**

**I'm stuck on the ground**

**Why do I try, I know I'm gonna fall down**

**I thought I could fly, so why did I drown?**

**I never know why it's coming down, down, down.**

* * *

PLZ REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys! please enjoy and review!

* * *

crimson and sakura bowed after they sang 'Down'. sakura is a mysterious person to the fans. She has never talked or she does is sing. The band is called Unknown because their identities are unknown. sakura whispered in crimson's ear. "Hey Guys! Did you enjoy our new song? The girls are going to sing a song now so please enjoy!"crimson shouted. The three boys went to the side.

(_Sakura_, Violet, Beauty, **All**)

**No I can't take one more step towards you**

Cause all that's waiting is regret

And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I learned to live, half-alive

_And now you want me one more time_

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

**And tearing love apart**

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

**Who do you think you are?**

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

_I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

I've learned to live, half-alive

Now you want me one more time

Who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

So don't come back for me

_Who do you think you are?_

Dear, it took so long

_Just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back_

_The light in my eyes_

I wish I had missed

The first time that we kissed

'Cause you broke all your promises

**And now you're back you don't get to get me back**

And Who do you think you are?

_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_

Collecting your jar of hearts

_And tearing love apart_

You're gonna catch a cold

From the ice inside your soul

**So don't come back for me**

**Don't come back at all**

And who do you think you are?

Runnin' 'round leaving scars

Collecting your jar of hearts

And tearing love apart

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

Don't come back for me

Don't come back at all

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

_Who do you think you are?_

The crowd cheered! "Well, that's all we have for tonight!" yelled an excited Beauty. They all bowed and waved.

The next day:

Mikan was walking towards her next classroom. All of a sudden she tripped. She heard laughter behind her. The most popular girl in school Luna, had tripped her. She is the leader of Natsume, Ruka and Koko's fan club and she is obsess with 'Unknown'. She brags that when they are singing they always look at her, especially Crimson. Luns has picked on Mikan since she got her 3 cm thick glasses and that's when Natsume gave Mikan her nickname and paid more attention to her. "hey nerd, I think your glasses broke!" yelled Luna. She grabbed Mikan's glasses and stood on them they made a 'crack' noise and Luna left. Mikan sighed, the day keeps on getting worst, at least I'll get exercise soon.

Mikan entered the noisy classroom, but it all of a sudden fell quiet. Mikan's looks had changed dramatically. The class has always known that mikan had a good body, with her tall legs and all the right curves but they have never seen her full face. Mikan had her hair out for once. It reached down to her waist. Her hair is chest nut brown and dead straight. Mikan has a small nose, small red lips and big hazel eyes. She looked like a model. She looked like Sakura. Mikan went to sit down next to Hotaru. "what are you doing?" asked Hotaru. Mikan smiled and said "My glasses broke" Natsume entered the room and he was shocked to see the old mikan. Mikan started wearing glasses in Kindergarten and she became unattractive. Natsume smirked, as Mikan scowled at him. Natsume walked up to her and kissed her. The class gasped. Natsume moved his lips to her ear and said "It's good to see the old Mikan" Mikan stood up and kicked him in his tenders and stormed off. Natsume crouched to the ground while smiling.


End file.
